


Calzoncillos

by Ogawasan



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Gakuhai - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) RPF, Jrock
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gackt hates Cockroaches, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawasan/pseuds/Ogawasan
Summary: Todo empezó cuando Gackt quiso hacer algo especial por Hyde."No voy a ponerme ropa interior con tu cara impresa en ella..."





	Calzoncillos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knickers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526880) by b-sim. 

> Una pequeña traducción que hice varios años atrás, y después de varias correcciones la comparto con ustedes.
> 
> Agradecimientos a la autora b-sim >w<

Gackt siempre había sido una persona sentimental. Era el tipo de persona que conservaba tarjetas de cumpleaños y regalos, sin importar que tan viejos o rotos estuvieran. Aun si estuvieran a punto de romperse o estuvieran pasados de moda. Incluso si la persona que se los había regalado no le importara si los conservaba o no, Gackt lo hacía.

Él era el tipo de persona que no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba ni de expresar sus sentimientos. Regalaba a las personas accesorios de ónix, demostraba su cariño con abrazos y besos y escribiendo canciones para sus amigos y fans. Gackt siempre había sido más sentimental que otros hombres y no se avergonzaba de ello. Estaba orgulloso de ser el hombre que era hoy en día.

Aun si era un hombre que lloraba con películas románticas, aun si era un hombre que podía decirle a su mejor amigo “te amo”, o aun si era un hombre que había estado tentado de besar a su co-protagonista y confesarle que se enamoraría de él si fuera una mujer, Gackt estaba orgulloso de ser como era.

Sin embargo un día, todo eso cambio, cuando quiso hacer algo por Hyde.

Al ser una persona sentimental, era lógico que quisiera tener algo _especial_ con su amante. Podían ser accesorios, prendas de vestir, tal vez hasta un piercing o tatuaje. Fuera lo que fuera, quería algo especial con Hyde, y solo así podrían diferenciar su relación de todas las demás. Ya le había regalado antes un anillo de ónix, pero eso solo lo ponía en el mismo nivel que las otras personas a quienes les había regalado accesorios de ónix.

Había visto a varias parejas de novios que llevaban pares de anillos iguales, también collares y relojes iguales; era tan romántico. Quería tener algo igual con Hyde. Ya podía imaginárselo… él y Hyde sentados en el sofá, ambos usando esponjosas pantuflas de conejitos mientras veían televisión abrazados tiernamente. Después de pensar detenidamente en aquellas ideas de “prendas iguales”, Gackt corrió a la primera tienda de ropa que se le vino a la mente y compro diversos pares de ropa iguales para él y para Hyde.

Gackt había regresado a casa con una gran caja, llena de pares de ropa y accesorios iguales, de los cuales Hyde, todos, había rechazado. No había aceptado usar pares de relojes iguales. Se rehusaba a hacerse otro tatuaje y no le apetecía perforarse las orejas otra vez. Hyde se comportaba de una manera extremadamente insensible con todo eso.

Hyde odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Pensaba que eran extremadamente comerciales y ridículas. No había necesidad de usar conjuntos de ropas iguales. Mientras tuviera a Gackt, Hyde no quería otra cosa. Y entiéndase, que el “_otra cosa”_ incluía pares de anillos, colores, bufandas, sombreros, chaquetas, suéteres, zapatos, relojes, pantuflas, piercings, tatuajes y peinados iguales.

Pero en lugar de decirle a Gackt la verdad, acerca de su desagrado por usar conjuntos de ropa iguales, continuo diciéndole a Gackt que era mala idea porque saldrían en público y la gente podría adivinar su relación secreta. Se rehusó a usar ese tipo de ropa y le dijo a Gackt que dejara de insistir tanto en el asunto.

Gackt se sentía realmente frustrado. Hyde no quería ponerse ninguna prenda de ropa que había comprado y llevado a casa. Qué razón tan estúpida… que la prensa los descubriría… No importaba lo mucho que Hyde siguiera rechazando la idea, Gackt no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Se pasó la noche entera pensando en algo especial que pudiera tener con Hyde, mientras éste dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

La noche siguiente, Hyde regresaba a casa del trabajo, tenía planeado tomar un largo y delicioso baño caliente. Sin embargo, al entrar a la habitación encontró a Gackt acostado en la cama con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, las piernas abiertas y medio desnudo, utilizando solamente un par de calzoncillos.

Aquello no habría sido tan malo si la cara de Hyde no hubiera estado impresa en dichos calzoncillos…

— Gacchan… — gimió Hyde, con ojos y boca muy abiertos a causa de la impresión — ¿Qué son esas cosas?

— Calzoncillos — contesto Gackt con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Coloco una mano sobre la prenda, justo en donde tenía impresa la cara de Hyde. Sonrió descaradamente — ¿Te gustan? ¡Te conseguí un par también!

Hyde se puso pálido.

Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, su voz se asimilo más a un grito.

— ¡¿…Qué?!

Inmediatamente, Gackt se incorporó de la cama y abrió uno de los cajones de ropa, sacando segundos después, un segundo par de calzoncillos. Se dio la vuelta, mostrando la prenda a su amante con una enorme, inocente y feliz sonrisa.

— ¡Ya tenemos los mismo calzoncillos! Ahora bien, antes de que les prendas fuego, ¡déjame explicarte! Habías dicho que no querías usar prendas de vestir iguales porque estaría a la vista de todos, entonces lo que hice fue conseguir prendas de vestir iguales que no estuvieran a la vista de todos… ¡¿Verdad que soy muy listo?!

Aun con todo y explicación, Hyde difícilmente se recuperaba del shock. Los calzoncillos que Gackt le había mostrado eran negros y tenían impresa la cara Gackt guiñando un ojo. Hyde pasó del shock al asco, del asco a la exasperación y finalmente se detuvo en la irritación. Se limitó a levantar una ceja de incredulidad, mientras que uno de sus ojos mostraba un intenso tic.

— ¿¡Puedo prenderles fuego ahora?!

— ¡Hyde! — Gimió Gackt, luciendo desanimado — ¡¿Acaso no te gustan?! ¡Pero gaste mucho tiempo en ellos, escogiendo el material perfecto, el color y la imagen que llevarían impresa!

— Gackt, no creo que nadie…— empezó a decir Hyde, tomando lentamente los calzoncillos, levantándolos a continuación con desagrado; luego miro a Gackt con los ojos entrecerrados —… nadie en el pleno uso de sus facultades mentales le agradaría esto.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! — chillo Gackt, aferrándose de los hombros de Hyde. Hizo un puchero de indignación y luego se cruzó de brazos golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie.

— ¡Me quede despierto toda la noche pensando en algo lindo que ambos podríamos compartir! ¡Cómo te rehusabas a ponerte las otras prendas pensé que esto era una mejor idea! ¡Pase por tantos problemas para conseguir estos calzoncillos y es así como me pagas!

Ante esto Hyde se limitó a reír, encontrando de repente la situación en extremo cómica. Lanzó los calzoncillos sobre la cama mientras caminaba hacia el armario.

— De verdad que eres especial Gacchan…

— ¡Pues no quiero ser el único! ¡Quiero que ambos lo seamos! ¡Juntos!

— Vamos Gackt, esto es estúpido— dijo Hyde mientras sacaba su pijama del armario. Gackt también había sugerido un par de pijamas iguales, y Hyde le dijo que él prefería la que tenía y que no tenía intenciones de cambiar —. Es decir... ¿calzoncillos?

— Una razón. Dame una buena razón por la cual no quieres usarlos.

— Una razón. Dame una buena razón por la cual quieres que los use.

— ¡Porque quiero que tú y yo tengamos algo especial! — gimió Gackt, sintiendo la necesidad de golpear algo. ¿Por qué Hyde era tan testarudo? Eran solo calzoncillos, unos tristes calzoncillos, no iba a morir si los usaba. ¿Acaso era tan difícil ponérselos y usarlos durante el día? Eran igual que la ropa interior normal, la única diferencia era que Gackt también estaría usando lo mismo.

— Por Dios Gackt, sí que tenemos algo especial — dijo Hyde en un suspiro mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama. Era obvio que Gackt no iba a darse por vencido. Coloco su pijama sobre el colchón y se llevó amabas manos a la cadera mientras miraba a su amante con la ceja levantada —. Nuestra relación.

— ¡Pero yo quiero más que eso! ¿Acaso te matará el que los uses?

— Gackt, observa con atención. Son…perturbantes. No voy a ponerme ropa interior con tu cara impresa en ella.

Gackt continúo haciendo pucheros de indignación mientras miraba a su amante. Hyde sonrió con malicia y se fue acercando a Gackt, quien se encontraba jugando con el resorte de sus calzoncillos.

— Vamos, no seas así… ¿acaso a ti no te parecerán extrañas las veces te mires al espejo y veas mi cara impresa…— Hyde miro la entrepierna de Gackt —…ahí?

— No. De hecho las encontraría sumamente románticas, y me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras.

Hyde suspiro de nuevo. Solo había una cosa que podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Estando a unos pasos de Gackt, recorrió la distancia faltante y lo beso en los labios. Gackt no respondió, se quedó quieto y con los brazos cruzados. Solo cuando Hyde comenzó a bajar sus calzoncillos, se movió. Sus manos inmediatamente tomaron a Hyde las muñecas obligándolo a detenerse.

Hyde se separó unos centímetros de la boca del cantante y sonrió.

— Vamos… ¿no quieres mejor lo que está debajo de los calzoncillos?

Gackt se mordía los labios mientras observaba a su pequeño amante. Podía sentir su excitación elevarse solo con pensarlo. Pero se rehusó a darse por vencido tan rápido. Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar su deseo sexual, suspirando fuertemente.

— No habrá sexo hasta que te pongas tus calzoncillos.

Y dicho esto, el cantante corrió hacía el baño a darse una ducha con agua fría.

Hyde se quedó ahí parado, tratando de reflexionar todo lo ocurrido. Cuando reacciono camino hacia la puerta del baño, refunfuñando cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con seguro. Comenzó a golpear la puerta, gritando entre cada golpe:

— ¡Gackt! **_*bang*_** ¡no seas **_*bang*_** estúpido! ¡Solo son **_*bang*_** calzoncillos! ¡No vale **_*bang*_** la pena dejar **_*bang*_** de tener **_*bang*_** sexo por **_*bang*_** eso!

— ¡No solo son calzoncillos! — Grito Gackt desde adentro del baño mientras estaba en la regadera — ¡Es nuestro entendimiento mutuo!

El tic regreso de nuevo al ojo de Hyde.

_Calzoncillos = entendimiento mutuo._

Gackt era tan elocuente.

— ¡Gackt! ¡Son solo pedazos de algodón! ¡Ahora, deja de actuar como un estúpido!

— ¡Es poliéster! ¡No confundas las cosas!

El caer del agua de la ducha dejo se escucharse, pero Gackt no salía del baño; en vez de eso se sentó en el mosaico de la regadera, rehusándose a salir para enfrentar a su amante. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía Hyde a llamar a esas hermosas prendas de vestir perturbantes y estúpidas?!… ¡Y encima llamarlas algodón!

— Oh, de acuerdo… ¡Solo son pedazos de poliéster! ¡No puedes echar por el caño nuestra vida sexual!”

— Ya te lo dije… ¡es nuestro entendimiento mutuo!

— ¿Entendimiento? ¡¿Entonces porque no puedes entender que usar ropa interior con tu cara impresa en ella me enferma?!

— ¡Pero es mi cara! ¡¿Acaso no amas mi cara?!

— ¡Si, pero no en mi ropa interior! ¡Está mal!

Hyde se molestaba cada vez más. Había sido tierno y cómico al principio, pero ahora era irritante. Lo único que Hyde quería ahora era tomar una ducha e irse a acostar. Suspiró y luego pateó la puerta cuando no recibió respuesta alguna.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Quédate ahí en el baño todo lo que quieras, no me importa! ¡Si quieres destruir nuestra relación por culpa de unos calzoncillos idiotas, adelante! Solo no vengas llorando cuando las cucarachas salgan y…..

La puerta del baño se abrió de un portazo, provocando que Hyde se callara.

— ¡¿Hay cucarachas?! — gritó Gackt.

Hyde se quedó inexpresivo unos instantes. Y luego sonrió con malicia.

Eso es, a su amante le tenía terror a las cucarachas. Esas diminutas criaturas cafés.

— Sí, eso es. Cucarachas.

Inmediatamente Gackt salió corriendo del baño y se puso detrás de Hyde temblando de miedo.

— Sácalas de ahí…

— No, no, no, Gacchan, entendiste mal — dijo Hyde, riéndose un poco. Miro por encima del hombro a su amante —. Las cucarachas no nos molestaran.

— ¡¿Ah no?!

— No. Ellas se quedaran en las paredes. Pero ¿sabes que las hará salir de sus escondites?

Las palabras de Hyde habían sido prácticamente susurros. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al descubrir en los ojos de su amante un miedo profundo.

— ¿Qué?

— El poliéster.

Los ojos de Gackt se abrieron como platos y todo su cuerpo se paralizo del miedo. Hyde asintió con la cabeza y luego se encamino a la cama para ponerse la pijama.

— Sip, las cucarachas aman el poliéster. Simplemente les encanta. Especialmente si es poliéster de calzoncillos. Ahora bien, iré a tomar mi baño sin tener que preocuparme por esas asquerosas cucarachas porque no tengo poliéster ni calzoncillos conmigo.

Los efectos fueron inmediatos.

Gackt prácticamente se arrancó los calzoncillos, tomo los que estaban en la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación para tirarlos al bote de basura. Hyde se quedó parado en la habitación, esperando a que Gackt regresara. Cuando lo hizo, el cantante se acercó a Hyde, se dejó caer de rodillas y abrazo a Hyde por la cintura.

— ¡No dejes que las cucarachas me atrapen, Hyde! — le pidió llorando.

— ¿Prometes nunca traer pares de calzoncillos iguales de nuevo?

— ¡Si, lo prometo!

Hyde sonrió y luego hizo que Gackt se levantara del suelo. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Está bien. Relájate, ya que te deshiciste de esos calzoncillos de poliéster, estas a salvo.

— Oh ¡gracias a Dios!

Después de todo lo ocurrido, Hyde se dio su merecido baño para luego irse a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esas abominaciones ahora estaban fuera de su casa y de su vida por fin.

_La siguiente noche…_

— ¡Mira Hyde! ¡Conseguí un juego de tangas para nosotros! ¡¡Y están hechas de satín!!


End file.
